peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Unsane
' Unsane' are an influential noise rock trio that formed in New York City in 1988. Their music also touches on elements of hardcore punk and metal. In 1988, singer/guitarist Chris Spencer, bass guitarist Pete Shore and drummer Charlie Ondras were students at Sarah Lawrence College when they formed as Lawn-Chair-Blisters before changing their name to Unsane. Released in 1991, the band's self-titled debut album was known for its harsh music and gruesome cover art, featuring a photo of a decapitated man on a New York city subway track … (read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel Peel was an enthusiastic supporter of the band from their first single, released under the name Unsane NYC. Returning to it on 20 April 2004, he described the record as “a classic ... we played to death in 1989". The band’s first album also received heavy airplay, with five tracks featured on 14 December 1991, while their first session was repeated three times, including on 11 July 1992 to mark the death of original drummer Charlie Ondras. The release of the band’s Peel Sessions CD apparently followed direct requests to Strange Fruit by the DJ.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/11_July_1992 Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *Three sessions. #1 and #2 available on The Peel Sessions (CD, 1993 / 1994, Strange Fruit SFRCD123 / Matador OLE 074-2) 1. Recorded: 1991-05-21. First broadcast: 14 July 1991. Repeated: 14 September 1991; 28 December 1991 (best sessions of year) (JP: "I hope we won't be more than ankle-deep in 1992 before the Unsane LP becomes available generally."); 11 July 1992 (tribute to Charlie Ondras the band’s drummer, who had died recently.) (JP: ‘I’ve mentioned it to them before actually, but I will try again, very seriously, to get Strange Fruit to put that out.’) * Organ Donor/ Bath / Street Sweeper / Jungle Music / Exterminator 2. Recorded: 1992-11-26. First broadcast: 15 January 1993. Repeated: 23 April 1993, Best Of Peel Vol 57 * Broke / Body Bomb / HLL / Black Book (Vol II) 3. Recorded: 1994-06-07. First broadcast: 30 July 1994. Repeated: * Trench / S O S / Blew / Radio 1 (JP: ‘...when I first broadcast the original on Top Gear, I never imagined that I’d be playing a cover of it 27 years later’.) / Speak English Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1989 *29 November 1989: This Town (7" - This Town / Urge To Kill) Treehouse *30 November 1989: Urge To Kill (7" - This Town / Urge To Kill) Treehouse *30 November 1989: Burn (v/a 7" - Scumbait #1) Treehouse *04 December 1989: This Town (7" - This Town / Urge To Kill) Treehouse'' (“These are the real new kids on the block.”)'' *05 December 1989: Urge To Kill (7" - This Town / Urge To Kill) Treehouse *13 December 1989: Burn (v/a 7" - Scumbait #1) Treehouse *24 December 1989 (BBC Radio East Anglia): This Town (7 inch) Treehouse ;1990 *15 January 1990: This Town (7") Treehouse *26 February 1990: This Town (7") Treehouse *02 May 1990: Concrete Bed (7 inch) Glitterhouse *09 May 1990: Concrete Bed (7" - Concrete Bed / El Mundo) Glitterhouse *23 May 1990: Concrete Bed (7") Glitterhouse *02 June 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 147 (BFBS)): 'Concrete Bed (7")' (Glitterhouse) *04 November 1990: Vandal-X (7") Sub Pop *10 November 1990: Vandal-X (7" - Vandal-X b/w Streetsweeper) Sub Pop *17 November 1990: Street Sweeper (7 inch-B side) Sub Pop (JP: “I must go and worship at their feet when they come over here.”) *24 November 1990: Four Sticks (6 x 7" Box Set - Endangered Species) Glitterhouse *08 December 1990: Four Sticks (v/a 6 x 7" Boxset - Endangered Species) Glitterhouse ;1991 *06 January 1991: Vandal-X (single) Sub Pop (JP: “They can run their tiny fingers up and down my spine any time they like....actually, I was wearing their T-shirt earlier on today, until I had a shower: a little tight-fitting, but it showed my breasts off to good advantage.”) *09 February 1991: Vandal-X (7") Sub Pop *07 April 1991: This Town (7" - This Town / Urge To Kill) Treehouse TR 020 *03 August 1991: Jungle Music (7 inch) PCP Entertainment * 09 August 1991 (BFBS): Boost (v/a LP - New York Eye And Ear Control) Matador * 16 August 1991 (BFBS): Jungle Music (7" - Jungle Music / Blood Boy / My Right) P.C.P. Productions * 18 August 1991: Blood Boy (7" - Jungle Music / Blood Boy / My Right) P.C.P. Productions * 19 August 1991 (BBC World Service): Jungle Music (7" - Jungle Music / Blood Boy / My Right) P.C.P. Productions * 19 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Blood Boy (7" - Jungle Music / Blood Boy / My Right) P.C.P. Productions (JP: "Our son William's favourite record at the moment, are we bringing the boy up right I ask myself") * 23 August 1991 (BFBS): My Right (7" - Jungle Music / Blood Boy / My Right) P.C.P. Productions * 25 August 1991: Jungle Music (7" - Jungle Music / Blood Boy / My Right) PCP Entertainment * 26 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): My Right (7" - Jungle Music / Blood Boy / My Right) P.C.P. Productions * 06 September 1991 (BFBS): 'Boost (Compilation LP-New York Eye And Ear Control)' (Matador) * 08 November 1991 (BFBS): 'This Town (7"-This Town / Urge To Kill)' (Treehouse) *07 December 1991: unknown *08 December 1991: Organ Donor (LP - Unsane) City Slang *14 December 1991: Slag (album - Unsane) Matador *14 December 1991: Exterminator (album - Unsane) Matador *14 December 1991: Vandal-X (album - Unsane) Matador *14 December 1991: HLL (album - Unsane) Matador *14 December 1991: AZA-2000 (album - Unsane) Matador *15 December 1991: Cracked Up (album - Unsane) Matador ;1992 *04 January 1992: Organ Donor (album - Unsane) Matador *05 January 1992: Bath (LP-Unsane) Matador *19 January 1992: Action Man (album - Unsane) Matador *15 February 1992: Organ Donor (LP - Unsane) City Slang *30 May 1992 (BFBS): This Town (7") Treehouse TR 020 *31 October 1992: Breathththing Out (split 7" with Slug - Breathththing Out / Streetsweeper) PCP Entertainment PCP 003 *15 November 1992 (BFBS): Breathththing Out (split 7" with Slug) PCP *06 December 1992 (BFBS): Bath (LP - Mesomorph Enduros) Big Cat *07 December 1992 (Ö3): Breathththing Out (split 7" with Slug) PCP Entertainment *11 December 1992: This Town (album - Singles 89-92) Matador (played from a borrowed copy of the LP that was a gift to daughter Alexandra on her recent fifteenth birthday.) *19 December 1992: Vandal-X (LP-Singles 89-92) City Slang ;1993 *10 January 1993 (BFBS): Urge to Kill (LP - Singles 89-92) Matador *24 September 1993: Bath (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *September 1993 (XFM): Bath (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *01 October 1993 (BFBS): Bath (CD - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *01 October 1993: Broke (CD – The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *08 October 1993: HLL (CD - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *15 October 1993 (BFBS): Broke (CD - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *23 October 1993: HLL (CD The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD123 *27 November 1993: Black Book (Vol II) (CD – The Peel Session) Strange Fruit ;1994 *12 February 1994: Black Book (album - Total Destruction) City Slang EFA 049261 *18 February 1994: 455 (album - Total Destruction) City Slang *26 February 1994 (BFBS): 455 (album - Total Destruction) City Slang *12 March 1994: Black Book (LP - Total Destruction) City Slang *26 March 1994: 455 (CD - Total Destruction) City Slang *09 April 1994 (BFBS): 455 (album - Total Destruction) City Slang *17 September 1994 (BFBS): Blew (v/a album - Jabberjaw Compilation - Good To The Last Drop) Mammoth ;1995 *17 November 1995: Can't See (CD-Scattered, Smothered & Covered) Amphetamine Reptile *25 November 1995 (BFBS): Can't See (LP-Scattered, Smothered & Covered) Amphetamine Reptile *09 December 1995 (BFBS): Alleged (CD-Scattered, Smothered & Covered) Amphetamine Reptile ;1996 *02 November 1996: No Soul (7 inch) Man's Ruin ;1998 *05 August 1998: Over Me (LP - Solid: Strip Mining The Underground Since 1990) Relapse *12 August 1998: This Plan (CD - Occupational Hazard) Lockjaw ;2004 *20 April 2004: Over Me (LP - Lambhouse: The Collection 1991 - 1998) Relapse *20 April 2004: This Town (7") Treehouse External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Facebook Category:Artists